Cambios'
by brokendreams4
Summary: Imagina que, de un día para otro tu vida cambia. Dejas tu pais y a tus amigos para mudarte a la Conchinchina. ¿Raro verdad? Entra y descubre los cambios. Cambios para bien y para mal. Pero cambios al fin y al cabo. {El summary es una caca, lo sé, pero la historia está bien, palabrita de gamba}.


Holaa a todos. Soy nueva aquí en fanfiction y quería empezar por daros las gracias simplemente por interesaros por esta historia. Intentaré subir un capítulo al mes. Si, se que hay que esperar mucho tiempo y demás, pero es el tiempo que necesito entre exámenes y trabajos. Con suerte subiré en algún momento dos capítulos en el mismo mes, pero por desgracia tampoco puedo asegurar nada. Espero que os guste el fic 3.

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad absoluta de la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Ahora si, la trama y los OCs son de mi propiedad (uy que raro suena eso).

* * *

-¡No quiero ir!- grité completamente enfadada. Llevaba tres años en la Academia de Magia Rusa y no tenía pensado cambiarme en ese momento simplemente porque a mis padres se les antojase que querían mudarse a la Conchinchina. Me frustraban. Claro que sabía inglés, al fin y al cabo mi madre era inglesa, mi nivel del idioma anglosajón era bastante elevado, pero el ruso era mi lengua natal, y estaba mil veces más cómoda hablando en ruso que en inglés.

-¡Jya Dagmar Straffkojski! No hay discusión posible, irás a Hogwarts y nos mudaremos a Londres el mes que viene. El curso lo empiezas en Septiembre, y no hay cambio posible. – Esa señores, es mi adorable madre, y ese, el nombre raro y largo, es el mío. Bufé pesadamente y subí a mi habitación corriendo, dando un portazo al entrar y empezando a empaquetar todo en las cajas que mis padres habían dejado en la puerta.

_Un mes después…_

Al menos la casa estaba bien, era un poco más grande que la que teníamos allí en Rusia, pero tampoco mucho. Doce habitaciones, seis baños, una cocina, un comedor demasiado grande en mi opinión, dos salas de estar y un jardín jodidamente grande. De las doce habitaciones siete estaban ocupadas, una por mis padres, otra por Zdènek, otra por Zaff, otra por Yerik, otra por Jurg, otra por Yakov, otra por y otra por mi. Si, éramos seis hermanos y cinco de ellos eran chicos, yo era la única chica. Esto en gran cantidad de ocasiones era una ventaja, pues me dejaba con un baño para mi sola y, al ser además la pequeña, casi siempre me concedían todo lo que pedía.

-Entonces JD… ¿Te gusta la casa, o sigues pensando que esto es una pérdida de tiempo?- solamente había una persona que tenía semejante tono molesto de voz. Fulminé a Jurg con la mirada y fui a mi nueva habitación a desempaquetar las cosas, no tenía pensado admitir que me había pasado al montar la que monté por no querer venir. Y la culpa me carcomía por dentro, después de todo, era una nueva experiencia ¿no?

_Dos meses después…_

El resto del verano se pasó volando, entre bromas, viajes a parques de atracciones y zoológicos. También habíamos conocido a nuestros vecinos, al fin y al cabo solamente había dos casas en cien kilómetros a la redonda. Eran ingleses, como cabía de esperar, pero la primera vez que les vi a todos tan rubios y con ojos tan claros habría jurado que eran rusos o alemanes.

Escuché el sonido del timbre y me levanté de un salto de la cama para bajar a abrir. –¡Scorp!- grité abrazando a mi amigo. Scropius Hyperion Malfoy, vecino y mejor amigo. Para ser sinceros, al principio no congeniamos precisamente bien, si acaso todo lo contrario. Yo sentía que era un intruso que trataba de colarse en mi familia, y estoy cien por ciento segura de que él sentía lo mismo respecto a mí. Pero en cuanto comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común y que era difícil llevarnos mal.

-Hola Straffkosjasdi- una sonrisa iluminó su rostro en cuanto yo fruncí el ceño ante su perfectísima pronunciación de mi apellido –O como quiera que se diga- añadió después, aún sonriendo. Alcé una ceja y si las miradas matasen, se habría caído redondo al suelo en ese mismísimo instante. –Es Straffkojski, y que sea ruso no significa que sea difícil de pronunciar- le corregí con aires de sabelotodo. Y es que me fastidiaba mucho que todo el mundo se equivocase al decir mi apellido, tampoco era tan complicado. –Lo que tú digas rusita- dijo de manera indiferente el rubio que perfectamente podría pasar por otro de mis hermanos. -¿Estás lista para adentrarte en el maravilloso mundo de la escuela mágica inglesa?- los ojos se le iluminaron al mencionar la magia. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y a coger mi baúl.

Llegamos a la estación de King Cross en automóvil. Me extrañó que no usásemos la red flú, pero tampoco era algo que me desagradase. Lo que sí que me pareció raro rarísimo, fue el hecho de tener que atravesar una columna. Y más aún que justo al atravesarla me abordasen mis hermanos preguntándome si me habían atropellado -¿Vosotros sois tontos o practicáis para serlo?- les pregunte en ruso, ellos simplemente se dieron la vuelta y se montaron en un enorme tren.

-Jya, acuérdate de mandarnos carta todas las semanas y no dejes que tus hermanos te den mucho la tabarra- y con esto mi madre se echó a llorar, la abracé y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tampoco era para tanto, no había llorado cuando me fui a la AMR en primer curso, así que no era capaz de comprender por qué se echaba a llorar en ese momento. –Y recuerda que te queremos- añadió mi padre envolviéndome con sus brazos y dándome un beso en la frente.

Después de la despedida de mis padres esperé a Scorpius y juntos subimos al tren, pasamos por el compartimento en el que mis Jurg, Yakob y Yerik estaban tratando de ligar con unas inglesas y tiré del rubio que llevaba al lado cuando se giraron a saludarme. Me daban vergüenza ajena.

Encontramos uno vacío y entramos, sentándonos en cuanto ingresamos debido a que, bueno, a que éramos algo vagos. –Ahora vendrá una marea pelirroja y tres castaños-morenos. No te asustes- avisó el oji-gris en cuanto se escucharon gritos por los pasillos. Y efectivamente a los pocos segundos, dos pelirrojas, dos castaños y un moreno aparecieron por la puerta riéndose y hablando en tonos muy altos.

Se dejaron caer en los asientos y, tras haber saludado a Scorp, se giraron todos hacia mi. -¿Y tú eres?- preguntó el único moreno. Tragué saliva incómoda y respondí a la pregunta –Jya Dagmar Straffkojski, pero juro solemnemente que como a alguno se le ocurra llamarme por mi primer nombre, muere- dije adelantándome a que todos me saludasen con un 'Encantado o encantada Jya'.

Se presentaron y descubrí que una de las pelirrojas y uno de los castaños estaban en mi curso y se llamaban Lily Luna y Hugo Hagrid respectivamente. El moreno y la pelirroja restante eran Albus Severus y Rosebud Jean. Y el castaño que quedaba respondía al nombre de James Sirius. También me contaron que Hugo y Rose, y Lily, Albus y James eran hermanos. Y que tenían tropecientos primos en el castillo, de ahí lo de la marea roja de Scorpius.

El viaje se pasó en un suspiro entre bromas y risas. Y ahí estábamos, tras un paseo en carroza, ante un enorme castillo de piedra, un castillo que sería mi hogar durante los siguientes cinco años.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Ha sido un poco más para introducir a Dagmar y todo eso. Espero que os haya gustado :)

Reviews con críticas, ideas, casas (bc todavía tengo que pensar en cual pongo a Dagmar) son todas bienvenidas ^^.


End file.
